


Those feelings inside

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Marvel Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: When Tony wants a threesome with Bruce, Steve's worry is about Bruce hulking out. Turns out, that might not be his biggest problem.





	Those feelings inside

Steve wasn't sure if this was the best idea. He knew how out of control Bruce Banner could become if he became the hulk and Tony didn't have access to his suits anymore and Steve really didn't want to have to hurt someone he considered a friend If things went sideways in the bedroom. He had told Tony that he could have his threesome and really, Steve had been expecting maybe Rhodey or even Bucky to be thrown into the mix, however the second that he mentioned Bruce, Steve had been wary. 

 

He's watching the two. Bruce smiling brightly at Tony and Tony's hand resting comfortably on Bruce's thigh. Tony's hand moves a little up Bruce's thigh and the man visibly relaxes, his own hand moving towards Tony's back. 

 

Steve shifts. He won't deny that it makes him uncomfortable to see his boyfriend with someone else but he won't let it get to him. It's what Tony wanted and he wasn't going to let his emotions get in the way of his boyfriend's happiness. 

 

Tony turns in his direction, tilting his head to meet him in the bedroom. The two stand and Steve follows. He makes one stride and soon he's standing behind Tony, running a calming hand alongside his boyfriend's back.

 

“You sure about this?” Steve whispers just low enough that Bruce can't hear him. “We can pick someone else.” 

 

Tony shakes his head. “Don't. Steve. You said it was my choice and my choice is Bruce. Either you get on board or I'll do this without you.” 

 

Steve tightens his grip around Tony's side. 

 

“What if something goes wrong? I don't want you hurt.” 

 

Tony turns, pulling Steve into a kiss. “Nothing will go wrong. Everything will be just fine.” 

 

                                           ×

 

Tony's on top of Bruce, grinding his cock against the man's stomach. Steve is standing behind Tony, pressing kisses to Tony's back and neck and the whole time his attention is on Bruce. He wraps his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer to his chest but a little further away from Bruce.

 

“Cap…” Tony moans, resting his head back against Steve's chest. “Sharing is caring.” 

 

Bruce leans up, wrapping a hand around Tony's waist and pulling him back down. 

 

“Tony….” Bruce mutters. “Need you. Please.” 

 

There's a speck of green in the iris of Bruce's eyes. Steve pulls Tony back from Bruce and gets them both off the bed.

 

“Cap, what the hell!?” Tony goes to move back towards Bruce, only to have Steve pull him back once more. 

 

“Maybe we should slow down? Let me have a turn with Bruce. Get him ready for you and maybe you can fuck me Tony?” 

 

Tony pouts. “No. I told you that I wanted Bruce and you have me. Please Cap?” 

 

Steve runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots. It was something that he only does when he was agitated and afraid of what could happen in a situation. 

 

“Tony….” His eyes are pleading with the older man. Hoping that he can figure out what Steve is trying to say. 

 

Tony pulls Steve to the side, giving Bruce one last look before the two of them exit the room. Tony groans a little, especially when he sees Bruce winking at him, the man just a little too hrony and needy for Tony. The man's hand is on his cock, tugging lightly and wanting Tony and Steve to come back. 

 

“What the hell? What is your problem?” 

 

“Bruce, his eyes are changing while he's aroused and I don't know if he's gonna turn and I can't risk you getting hurt. Especially since you don't have the suit anymore. I don't want you to get hurt.” 

 

Tony places a hand on Steve's shoulder, pulling him close to him and pressing a kiss on his lips. 

 

“I can handle this. Bruce gave me a safe word that works both for the sex and to calm him down. I got this. I just need for you to fuck me extremely well while I'm fucking Bruce can you do that?” 

 

Steve nods. He doesn't like the idea but it's useless to talk Tony down. 

 

                                         +

 

Tony sets a pace that Steve follows. His hands are wrapped around Tony's waist,  pushing in deeper of his boyfriend. 

 

“Fuck! Cap!” Tony shouts. He places a hand down on Bruce's chest. “Bruce…. Bruce. Baby. You're doing so good, I feel amazing with you in me.” 

 

Steve shouldn't feel the twinge of anger that he does coming off of him at the words that Tony use towards Bruce but he can't help it, the way that the man looks at the scientist has the anger building up inside of him. 

 

He pulls Tony back against his chest, biting into the man's neck all the while staring directly at Bruce. 

 

It doesn't seem to faze the man. Bruce leans up, pressing a sloppy kiss to Tony's mouth as he reaches for his cock and jerks it harshly.

 

Tony only leans into the touch, shifting himself until Steve's out of him but he still has Bruce inside of him. 

 

Steve whines but Tony ignores it. 

 

“Bruce. God, I need you to fuck me.” 

 

Tony moves, positing himself on the bed with his ass spread wide. “I'm all yours Bruce.” 

 

Steve gets off the bed and walks towards the chair in the corner of the room. He takes a seat, eyes focused on Bruce and Tony. 

 

He shouldn't be jealous, this is what Tony wanted. Tony wanted Bruce. Steve didn't and he needs to respect that. 

 

Tony's eyes meet his for a brief second.

 

“Cap. Why are you over there? Don't you want to watch him uh….” Bruce pushed into Tony with one swift motion. “fuck me?” 

 

“No. You uh, you enjoy that. I'm gonna go and get something to drink.” 

 

Steve stands, forcing Tony to whine. 

 

He holds out a hand for Steve ro take. 

 

“The two of you can enjoy this. I need something to drink. I'll have something ready for the two of you when you're done.” 

 

Tony looks down, Bruce grabs at his hair and holds his head back. 

 

“This is supposed to be a threesome.” Tony says in between grunts. 

 

Steve leans down and kisses Tony's lips. 

 

“Enjoy yourself. I'll be back.” 

 

                                           +

 

Steve's at the counter when Tony comes out ten minutes later. He ended up sitting near the door until  he heard the moans and grunts disperse. When he was sure that Bruce wouldn't hulk out he sat at the counter and just stared at the wall. 

 

Arms are wrapped around his shoulders. A kiss planted on his cheek. 

 

“Cap. I wanted you in there with me when he…. I wanted you by my side. Were you still upset? I mean he didn't hulk out on me and if he did you weren't there.” 

 

Steve pushes Tony's arms off of him and turns around to face him. Tony looks a little taken aback by the Cap’s actions. 

 

“You had a nice time. That's all that matters right?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess but you and me were supposed to enjoy this and you left. You didn't even---" 

 

Tony glances down and notices that Steve isn't even hard anymore. 

 

“You didn't even come. You didn't finish. Which leads me to believe something else went on besides the whole hulk thing. What was it?” 

 

It's better to tell the truth. They knew this after years of being together. 

 

“The way you acted with Bruce. How you were begging for it I'm sorry but it opened something in me. Jealousy I didn't know I had and I couldn't watch you.” 

 

Tony sits down next to Steve. He grabs one of his hands and stares at it. 

 

“Why do you think I chose Bruce?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“How do you think I would have reacted if Bucky was in our bed? He's someone you had sex with before. You've been with him before and I didn't want to lose you in that span of however long it took for us to have sex.” 

 

“I wouldn't leave you.” 

 

Tony kisses the back of Steve's hand. “I know.and realize, I won't leave you for Bruce. I love him, but not like that. You're stuck with me.”

 

Steve leans over to kiss Tony. “How about we head back in there and I give it another chance?” 

 

Tony grins. “Read my mind.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
